


Nachtschwarz - Chapter 6-10

by ValeriaKarasu



Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010), Nachtschwarz, Silverwing - Kenneth Oppel, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Animals, Blood, Books, Cats, Chaptered, Character Death, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Death, Deutsch | German, Epic Battles, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Owls, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, StarClan (Warriors), Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Talking Animals, Treason, Urban Fantasy, Violence, War, nachtschwarz - Freeform, ongoing, tierfantasy, valeriakarasu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaKarasu/pseuds/ValeriaKarasu
Summary: Seit die Katzen des BlattClans ihr Lager an den feindlichen Clan verloren haben, müssen sie in den fremden Wäldern jenseits ihres Territoriums überleben. Nachtpfote klammert sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass sie unter Morgensterns und Messerzahns Führung das Lager bald wieder unter ihre Tatze bringen werden. Doch als sie eines Tages auf den alten WurzelClan-Kater Rauchfuß trifft, der sich aus seinem Lager geschlichen hat, um den BlattClan aufzusuchen, ändert sich alles. Denn er überbringt verheerende Kunde: Zapfenstern plant, die zwei Clans zu vereinen - und sich jede Katze des Waldes Untertan zu machen.Aber kann Nachtpfote Rauchfuß' Worten Glauben schenken? Wird er sein Versprechen, für ihre Sache zu kämpfen, einlösen?Ihm bleibt keine Zeit, seine Worte unter Beweis zu stellen. Vollmond rückt näher, die Nacht, in der sich WurzelClan und BlattClan auf der Lichtung im Herzen des Waldes gegenüberstehen. Zuletzt soll sich entscheiden: Wie weit wird Zapfenstern gehen, um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen? Soll sich Morgenstern ihm zur Wehr setzen oder sich ihm anschließen? Und wem kann Nachtpfote noch trauen?





	Nachtschwarz - Chapter 6-10

**Author's Note:**

> An der Geschichte von Nachtpfote, der kleinen schwarzen Kriegerkatze, sitze ich mittlerweile schon viele Jahre. Ich bin auch immer noch nicht komplett fertig mit der Überarbeitung der hinteren Kapitel. Die Geschichte hat mich über den Großteil meines Lebens begleitet und bedeutet mir sehr viel - jetzt habe ich mich schließlich entschieden, sie zu veröffentlichen, damit auch andere sie lesen und hoffentlich mögen können. Lasst euch nicht täuschen - es fängt harmlos an, wird aber noch sehr düster.  
> Ich habe das Buch ursprünglich mit Word geschrieben und beim Kopieren des Textes hier auf die Seite haben sich leider einige Sachen im Format verschoben und verändert. Ich hoffe, das fällt nicht allzusehr auf, könnte aber noch Probleme geben :( Ich entschuldige mich für alle etwaigen Tippfehler, die durch den Übergang auftreten.  
> Weitere Kapitel folgen!  
> Ich arbeite außerdem noch an einem Comic zum Buch, den man auf https://www.instagram.com/valeriakarasu/ lesen kann :)

**DIE GROßE VERSAMMLUNG**

Mit gesträubtem Fell schritt Morgenstern voran. Alles an ihr strahlte Entschlossenheit und Wachsamkeit aus. Ihre Augen waren fest auf den Großfelsen gerichtet. Lautlos strich sie durch das Gras, bis sie das Flussufer erreicht hatte. „Haltet Augen und Ohren offen“, raunte sie ihren Clangefährten zu, bevor sie sich abwandte, über den Fluss setzte und den Felsen erklomm. Zapfensterns kühle gelbe Augen folgten der sandfarbenen Katze dabei interessiert.   
Die beunruhigten BlattClan-Katzen verteilten sich auf der Lichtung, um sich niederzulassen. Nachtpfote suchte die Umgebung nach Rauchfuß ab, was sie erst bemerkte, als sie den alten Kater entdeckt hatte. Unauffällig löste sie sich aus der Gruppe und suchte sich einen Platz abseits der anderen Katzen. Als sie sich dort ins Gras setzte, bemerkte sie, dass Rauchfuß sich ebenfalls nach ihr umblickte. Sobald er sie sah, richteten sich seine Ohren auf.   
Im nächsten Augenblick erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu.  
 _Verdammt!,_ schoss es Nachtpfote durch den Kopf. _Was denke ich mir nur dabei? Ich benehme mich ja, als sei ich seine Verbündete!  
_ Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er durch das flache Wasser des Flusses watete. An ihrem Ufer angekommen, schüttelte er sich den Pelz, schaute sich vorsichtig um und näherte sich ihr dann weiter.  
Unbehaglich wartete Nachtpfote auf seine Ankunft. Jeden Moment musste einer ihrer Clankameraden sie dabei erwischen, wie sie den Kater eines anderen Clans traf. Aber anscheinend waren alle Augen auf Zapfenstern und Morgenstern gerichtet, die sich auf dem Großfelsen gegenüberstanden. Jedenfalls war noch nichts geschehen, als sich Rauchfuß neben ihr niederließ.  
„Hast du Morgenstern davon berichtet?“, flüsterte er, ohne sich etwas aus einer Begrüßung zu machen.  
Nachtpfote warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. Verschiedene Gefühle blitzten ihr durch den Magen. „Nein“, seufzte sie. Tatsächlich hatte sie es an diesem Tag beinahe gewagt. Doch schließlich hatte sie Morgenstern nur gefragt, ob es ihr erlaubt war, auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Rauchfuß sträubte sein Fell. „Warum hast du es nicht getan?“, fragte er bestürzt. „Nun könnte es zu spät sein.“  
Nachtpfote horchte auf. „Wie meinst du das? Warum zu spät?“ Angst kroch ihr über den Rücken.  
Rauchfuß sah zum Großfelsen hinauf, als er murmelte: „Zapfenstern ... Ich fürchte, er wird seinen Plan, WurzelClan und BlattClan zu vereinen, diese Nacht in die Tat umsetzen.“  
Nachtpfote sprang mit einem Satz auf die Pfoten. „Das kann nicht sein!“, rief sie erschrocken.  
Zweifellos hätte jede Katze auf der Lichtung sie gehört, wenn nicht im gleichen Augenblick ein schrilles Jaulen vom Hochstein ertönt wäre. Nachtpfote fuhr herum und erstarrte.  
Die Versammlung hatte begonnen.  
„Alle herhören! Die Große Versammlung ist jetzt eröffnet!“, schrie Zapfenstern. Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller Katzen sicher war, richtete er sich an Morgenstern. „Darf ich beginnen?“, fragte er, als wäre zwischen den Clans niemals etwas vorgefallen.  
Morgenstern nickte unmerklich. Nur ein Zucken ihres Schwanzes ließ erahnen, dass sie vor Wut kochte.  
Zapfenstern tat, als hätte er ihre Kälte nicht im Geringsten bemerkt. „Katzen beider Clans!“, rief der Anführer des WurzelClans mit schriller Stimme. „Ich mache euch ein Angebot.“  
Nachtpfote fühlte, wie ein dicker Kloß ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Rauchfuß' Worte klangen noch in ihren Ohren nach.  
 _Diese Nacht ... ein Angebot …  
_ Zapfenstern drehte sich auf dem Großfelsen einmal im Kreis, als wollte er sichergehen, dass ihn auch jede Katze sehen konnte. „Warum tun wir das?“, fragte er, scheinbar mehr sich selbst als alle anderen. Als sich niemand von der Lichtung rührte, um ihn nach der Bedeutung seiner seltsamen Worte zu fragen, sprach er weiter: „Warum verstecken sich die Clans des Waldes in ihren Territorien wie die Kaninchen in ihrem Loch? Warum streiten sich die Katzen um jeden Happen Beute? Wie sollen wir die Blattleere überleben mit den Wunden aus unzähligen sinnlosen Kämpfen?“  
Unruhe breitete sich unter den Katzen des BlattClans aus. Nachtpfote konnte sehen, dass viele ihrer Freunde feindselig die Ohren anlegten.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, ertönte eine einzelne Stimme aus ihrer Menge. Es war Nassfuß.  
Nachtpfote, die von ihrem Platz aus das ganze Geschehen im Blick hatte, scharrte mit den Krallen durch die nasse Erde. „Rauchfuß, ich ... es tut mir leid. Vielleicht hätte ich auf dich hören sollen“, murmelte sie ängstlich. Der Verlauf der Versammlung verhieß nichts Gutes. Möglicherweise war an Rauchfuß' Worten doch etwas dran gewesen. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, wandte sie sich um und stellte überrascht fest, dass von dem alten Kater keine Spur zu sehen war. Obwohl sie ihren Blick einmal über das Gras schweifen ließ, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.  
 _Wo ist er bloß hingegangen? Das ist seltsam ...  
_ Bevor sie sich jedoch Gedanken über sein plötzliches Verschwinden machen konnte, lenkte Zapfenstern wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Worauf ich hinaus will?“, fragte er seelenruhig. „Ganz einfach.“ Mit einem Mal sträubte sich sein brauner Pelz, bis er doppelt so groß wirkte. „Vergesst die alten Grenzen! WurzelClan und BlattClan werden sich zu einem einzigen Clan vereinen!“, schrie er so laut, dass eine Eule sich aus den Tannen erhob und erschrocken das Weite suchte.  
Fassungsloses und entsetztes Jaulen erhob sich um den Großfelsen. Nachtpfote war trotz Rauchfuß' Warnung nicht weniger bestürzt. Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte sie zu Morgenstern hinauf und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Die Anführerin des BlattClans starrte Zapfenstern aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen an. Nicht einmal ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte.  
„Das ist ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz der Krieger!“ Der Ruf kam aus den Reihen der BlattClan-Katzen, bevor Morgenstern ihre Worte wiedergefunden hatte.  
Zapfenstern ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fuhr er herum. „Wir könnten uns ein neues Gesetz der Krieger erschaffen, ohne irgendwelche jämmerlichen Kriegerahnen! Was machen sie schon anderes, als uns von oben zu beobachten. Was haben sie getan, als ihr euer Lager aufgeben und das Territorium verlassen musstet? Nichts? Sie haben nicht einmal die Macht, ihre eigenen Katzen zu schützen.“ Er warf sich in die Brust. „Ich werde das tun. Ich werde ein neues Gesetz erschaffen. Und ihr könnt mir dabei helfen.“  
Die Katzen des BlattClans waren so schockiert, dass sie einige Sekunden bloß zur Felsenspitze hinauf starrten. Endlich löste sich ein aufgebrachter Schrei aus der Menge. „Das darfst du nicht zulassen, Morgenstern!“  
Wasserfell war aufgesprungen und schwang kampfbereit ihre Tatze durch die Luft.  
Morgenstern senkte ihren Kopf. Sie wirkte vollkommen ruhig. Ihr Blick glitt über Wasserfell hinweg, bis er auf Messerzahn liegen blieb. „Was sagt mein Zweiter Anführer dazu?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang so ruhig wie ihre Besitzerin aussah.  
Messerzahn schaute sie fest an und knurrte ohne Zögern: „Das ist mit Abstand die mäusehirnigste Idee, von der ich je gehört habe.“  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber Nachtpfote meinte kurz, dass ein Lächeln um Morgensterns Schnauze spielte. Zapfenstern dagegen stierte finster zu Messerzahn herab. Der beachtete ihn allerdings nicht.  
Morgenstern wandte sich wieder dem Anführer des anderen Clans zu, um ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen, da kam erneut ein Schrei aus der Menge.  
„Du hast doch nicht vor, dich ihnen anzuschließen?!“  
Nachtpfote drehte sich um und entdeckte Klettenpfote, der aufgesprungen war und entsetzt seinen braunen Pelz sträubte. Wasserfell, die neben ihm hockte, kniff die Augen zusammen. „Natürlich nicht!“, zischte sie Klettenpfote an. Sie sah jedoch selbst nicht besonders überzeugt aus.  
Nachtpfote spürte ein unangenehmes Stechen in ihrem Rücken. Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, sie starrte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schreckliche Szene, die sich auf der Lichtung unter dem Vollmond abspielte. Es schien ihr ein Albtraum, aus dem sie nicht aufzuwachen vermochte. Die Katzen auf der Lichtung waren Schatten, die sich immer wieder aufbäumten und entsetzte Schreie von sich gaben. Ihre Augen glichen lodernden Flammen. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und ließ nicht genug Licht, als dass Nachtpfote das schmale Band des Flusses zwischen den wogenden Grashalmen gesehen hätte. Ohne die klare Grenze war ein Gewimmel aus Katzen entstanden. Es war unmöglich noch zu sagen, wer zu welchem Clan gehörte.  
Es war Zapfenstern, der sie aus ihren verirrten Gedanken riss. Der Kater hatte die ganze Zeit selbstgefällig gegrinst und es sichtlich genossen, dass aus allen Richtungen sein Name gerufen worden war. Jetzt verschwand das Lächeln und er legte einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Es wird Zeit, dass du dich entscheidest“, knurrte er in Morgensterns Richtung. „Zur Blattfrische möchte ich wieder in meiner Höhle sein.“  
Nachtpfote hörte Blattsprenkels Zischen noch unter den vielen anderen Stimmen: „Am liebsten würde ich ihm das Fell über sein hässliches Gesicht ziehen!“  
Sie suchte mit den Augen die Lichtung ab, bis sie Blattsprenkel entdeckte, die nicht unweit von ihr im Gras kauerte. Die Kriegerin knurrte kampfeslustig und fuhr die Krallen aus.  
 _Heiliger SternenClan, lass es nicht zu einem weiteren Kampf kommen! Wir sind nicht kräftig genug,_ flehte sie im Stillen.  
Zweifellos hatte auch der WurzelClan Wunden davongetragen, trotzdem war sich Nachtpfote sicher, dass er unter Zapfenstern einen direkten Kampf gewinnen würde.Jeden Muskel angespannt, blinzelte sie durch einen feinen Nieselregen zum Großfelsen hinauf. Dort oben hatten die beiden Clananführer begonnen, sich lauernd zu umkreisen, während unter ihnen die Katzen gebannt auf Morgensterns Antwort warteten.  
Nachtpfote konnte undeutlich erkennen, wie die Katze mit dem goldenen Fell zögerte und Messerzahn einen Blick zuwarf. Sie schien eine Entscheidung zu fassen und wandte sich mit wütend blitzenden Augen an ihr Gegenüber. „Ich werde mich deinem Vorhaben nicht anschließen“, fauchte sie. „Der SternenClan hat seit jeher über uns gewacht, und zwar über beide Clans. Ich werde auf ihn vertrauen, wie ich es immer getan habe.“  
Zapfenstern schwieg auf ihre Worte eine ganze Weile lang. Nachtpfote fühlte einen eisigen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen. Schließlich kniff der braune Kater seine Augen zusammen und fuhr seine Krallen aus.   
„Das war also dein letztes Wort?“, sagte er tonlos. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt ...“

**STÄRKE UND SCHWÄCHE**

Ihr Herz gefror zu Eis. Die Geräusche um sie herum verstummten. Einen Augenblick lang stoppte die ganze Welt. Nachtpfotes Augen sahen, aber sie nahm nicht wahr. Sie hätte später nicht sagen können, in welcher Reihenfolge die Geschehnisse passiert waren, hätte nicht gewusst, was zuvor, danach oder dazwischen gewesen war.  
Zapfenstern flog. Die Krallen im Mondlicht funkelnd, die Zähne im Mondlicht schimmernd, die Augen im Mondlicht blitzend, flog er auf Morgenstern zu. Sein Schrei durchbrach die vollkommene Stille, die Nachtpfote sekundenlang umgeben hatte.  
Gedämpft hörte sie auch Messerzahns Knurren. Von irgendwoher kam ein Jaulen.  
„Halt! Der Waffenstillstand!“  
Aber das Unheil ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Mit einem irren Kreischen schlugen sich die Katzen auf dem Großfelsen die Zähne in den Pelz und fuhren mit den Krallen übereinander her. Von Morgensterns Unsicherheit war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Nun brannte in ihren Augen das Feuer des Kampfes und sie stieß ein gefährliches Grollen aus. Nachtpfote klingelten die Ohren von den Schreckensschreien, die sich auf der Lichtung erhoben. Die Krieger des BlattClans sprangen auf die Pfoten und starrten entsetzt zu den Kämpfenden hinauf. Doch keine einzige Katze, weder aus dem BlattClan noch aus dem WurzelClan, stürmte den Großfelsen hinauf, um ihrem Anführer zu helfen. Morgenstern war auf sich allein gestellt.  
Atemlos sah Nachtpfote zu, wie sich ihre Anführerin verbissen gegen Zapfenstern in den Kampf warf. Die goldene Katze wich seinen schnappenden Zähnen aus, rollte zur Seite und ließ ihre Klauen über seine Schnauze fahren. Bevor sie jedoch ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen konnte, rammte ihr Gegner sie mit der Schulter und schlug seine Tatzen auf ihren Rücken nieder. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sie auf den Felsen genagelt und bearbeitete ihren Rücken mit den Krallen. Morgenstern jaulte unter Schmerzen auf, warf sich herum und vergrub ihre Fänge tief in Zapfensterns Vorderbein. Noch während der struppige Kater aufschrie, rollte sich die Kätzin herum und befand sich auf einmal über ihm. Nun war sie es, die ihn die Klauen spüren ließ.  
Nachtpfote atmete noch vor Erleichterung auf, als sich auf der anderen Flussseite die Katzen des WurzelClans regten. Eine Silhouette schob sich den steilen Felsen hinauf und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf ihre Clangefährten hinunter. „Attacke!“, brüllte die Gestalt aus voller Kehle. Nachtpfote erkannte Aschenherz' Stimme.  
Mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtete sie, wie auf seinen Ruf hin weitere WurzelClan-Krieger auf den Großfelsen setzten. Im schwachen Licht erkannte sie Löwenbart, Bärentatze und Schattenkralle, die Aschenherz an die Spitze des Steins folgten, um ihrem Anführer Zapfenstern zur Hilfe zu eilen.  
Morgenstern hatte ihre Zähne in Zapfensterns rechtes Ohr geschlagen, als sich Bärentatze auf sie stürzte. Mit einem Schrei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und verschwand unter dem graubraunen Kater. Löwenbart und Aschenherz sprangen von den Seiten herbei und pressten die Kätzin auf den Boden, während Schattenkralle ihr Bauchfell mit seinen Klauen bearbeitete. Zapfenstern hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt, stieß Bärentatze zur Seite und versenkte gierig seine Zähne in ihr Ohr.  
Nachtpfote schnappte panisch nach Luft, als sie Morgensterns Kreischen hörte und Blut über den Großfelsen spritzen sah.  
 _Wie können wir das zulassen? Wir müssen ihr helfen!  
_ Als hätte Messerzahn ihre Gedanken gelesen, stieß er einen Zornesschrei aus, jagte er über das flache Gras und sprang in riesigen Sätzen den Felsen hinauf.   
„BlattClan, zum Angriff!“, rief Blattsprenkel, preschte vor und folgte ihrem Zweiten Anführer. Nacheinander warfen sich auch Nassfuß, Eichelpelz und Wasserfell in den Kampf. Fleckenfell und Klettenpfote blieben mit angelegten Ohren und peitschenden Schwänzen zurück.  
„Der SternenClan wird zürnen!“, warnte Fleckenfell mit schwankender Stimme, doch niemand achtete auf sie. Nachtpfote verharrte noch mit zitternden Beinen, denn ihre Pfoten weigerten sich, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Ein plötzliches Donnergrollen durchschnitt die Nacht und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzen Himmel. Wolken schoben sich bedrohlich vor den bleichen Vollmond und schirmten die Lichtung vor dem schwachen Licht ab.  
„Seht! Der Himmel!“, jaulte Fleckenfell entsetzt. „Der SternenClan wird uns bestrafen!“  
Endlich hielten die kämpfenden Katzen inne und warfen einen ängstlichen Blick nach oben. Noch bevor der nächste Donnerschlag verklungen war, löste das Gewühl sich auf und einer nach dem anderen sprangen sie hastig ins Gras hinab. Ein greller Blitzschlag beleuchtete ihre nassen Pelze, bevor die Welt erneut in Finsternis versank.  
Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen und stolperte panisch über ihre eigenen Pfoten. Stimmen riefen wild durcheinander. Schatten huschten durch das Gras, auf der Suche nach Schutz vor dem Gewitter. Wieder erklang Donner, lauter als zuvor.  
Einen Augenblick lang erstarrten die Waldkatzen und blickten erneut in den bewölkten Himmel. Kein einziger Stern war mehr zu sehen.  
Messerzahn nutzte die wenigen Sekunden, in denen die feindlichen Krieger abgelenkt waren.  
„BlattClan, Rückzug! Rückzug!“  
Die Katzen des BlattClans zögerten nicht. Nachtpfote hörte das Gras um sich rascheln, als ihre Gefährten herumwirbelten und sich in den Wald flüchteten. Messerzahn warf sich auf einen WurzelClan-Krieger, bevor er Klettenpfote packen und zurück auf die Lichtung zerren konnte. Der Schüler verschwand gemeinsam mit Fleckenfell zwischen den schwarzen Stämmen der Bäume.  
„Nachtpfote!“, gellte Blattsprenkels Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.  
Nachtpfote wirbelte herum und sah einen knurrenden WurzelClan-Krieger auf sich zu rennen. Noch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, sauste sie los. Mit fliegenden Pfoten hastete sie durch das harte Gras, griff mit den Beinen immer weiter aus, bis sie den Boden kaum noch berührte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Blattsprenkels sandfarbenes Fell, als die ältere Katze sich an ihre Fersen heftete. Kurz darauf tauchte Nachtpfote unter die Bäume und wurde von den Schatten verschluckt. Die plötzliche Finsternis machte ihr Angst. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, sprang sie über einen toten Ast und jagte mitten durch einen Ginsterstrauch, ohne auf die Äste zu achten, die nach ihrem Pelz griffen. Schemenhaft sah sie die flüchtenden Katzen um sich herum und hörte das Knacken des Unterholzes unter ihren Tatzen. Zwischen den Bäumen schallten die Rufe ihrer Feinde. Nachtpfote warf einen hastigen Blick zurück.  
Die Krieger des WurzelClans hatten sich am Waldrand versammelt und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Mit höhnischem Gelächter preschten sie durch den Forst hinter ihnen her.  
„Verschwindet aus unserem Wald!“  
„Kommt niemals zurück!“  
Eine flinke Kätzin hetzte durch das Buschwerk und holte die Fliehenden rasch ein. Nur noch wenige Schwanzlängen trennten sie von Wasserfells Hinterläufen.  
Nachtpfote bekam vor Angst kaum Luft, doch sie spornte ihre Pfoten noch weiter an, bis ihr das Blut in den Ohren rauschte.  
 _Sie dürfen mich auf keinen Fall erwischen! Sie würden mich umbringen!  
_ Nachtpfote konnte nicht sagen, woher sie das Wissen nahm, aber sie war sich ganz sicher.  
 _SternenClan, hilf mir!  
_ Sie schloss die Augen und holte alles aus ihren Beinen heraus.  
Urplötzlich rammte sie etwas von der Seite. Bevor sie einen Laut des Entsetzens von sich geben konnte, prallte sie hart mit der Schulter auf den Boden und überschlug sich zweimal, bis sie benommen liegenblieb. Zitternd japste sie nach Luft. Ihre Lungen fühlten sich an, als hätte eine riesige Pfote sie zusammengedrückt. Kleine Steine bohrten sich in ihre linke Flanke. Keuchend hob sie den Kopf und sah ein Paar boshaft funkelnder Augen auf sich hinab blicken. Nachtpfote schaute verwirrt zurück. Die Augen schienen in der Luft zu schweben, denn der schwarze Pelz des Katers, dem sie gehörten, war in der Finsternis kaum auszumachen.  
 _Schattenkralle!  
_ Bevor der feindliche Krieger sie mit den Klauen packen und ihr die Zähne in den Nacken schlagen konnte, rollte sie sich zur Seite und schnellte auf die Pfoten. Sie spürte eine Tatze, die gierig nach ihren Hinterläufen langte, aber sie wand sich aus ihrem Griff und preschte ins Dickicht. Schattenkralle blieb zornig fauchend zurück.  
Nachtpfote rannte weiter ohne auf ihre schmerzenden Beine zu achten. Ihr Atem ging stoßweiße und der Wald zerrte von allen Seiten an ihrem Pelz, doch sie zwängte sich achtlos durch das Gestrüpp, bis sie den schwarzen Kater nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Als ihr Herz sich beruhigt hatte, drosselte sie das Tempo, blieb stehen und sah sich um. Keine Spur von Schattenkralle. Die WurzelClan-Krieger fielen deutlich zurück. Durch die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen erhaschte sie flüchtige Blicke auf Katzen, die durch das Unterholz jagten.  
 _Die anderen ... Ich hoffe, sie sind alle entkommen.  
_ Nachtpfote hörte die Pfotenschritte ihrer Clangefährten, ihr verängstigtes Jammern. Sie spitzte die Ohren. Triumphierendes Jaulen schallte durch den Wald, dicht gefolgt von einem Donnerschlag. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Als der Donner verhallte, meinte sie, ein fürchterliches Wehklagen zu hören. Nachtpfote reckte die Schnauze vor und suchte die frostschwarzen Büsche ab. Da fielen ihr zwei Katzen ins Auge, die Seite an Seite durch das Gesträuch brachen. Die Größere der beiden lief langsam und auf schleppenden Pfoten. Ihr Rücken wölbte sich seltsam, als sie über einen Zweig setzte. Nachtpfote blinzelte. Es schien, als würde sie etwas auf ihrem Rücken tragen. Die Schülerin versuchte es zu erkennen, doch die Dunkelheit lag wie ein Schleier über ihren Augen. Sie tappte einen Schritt vor.  
Noch in dieser Sekunde stürzte etwas auf ihren Rücken. Nachtpfote schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz. Reflexartig bäumte sie sich auf und warf den Angreifer ab. Noch in derselben Bewegung wirbelte sie herum und stellte sich ihm kampfbereit entgegen.  
Vor ihr im Laub kauerte eine schlanke grüngraue Kätzin. Knurrend schüttelte sie ihren Pelz und blickte zu Nachtpfote auf. Der Schülerin lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie ihren Feind erkannte. Zuletzt hatte sie die Kätzin am Fuße des Großfelsens gesehen, wo sie mit funkelnden Augen zu Zapfenstern hinaufgeschaut hatte.  
 _Moospelz. Seine Zweite Anführerin.  
_ Innerhalb eines Herzschlages war Moospelz auf den Pfoten und stürzte sich erneut auf sie. Nachtpfote wollte sich noch zur Seite werfen, da drückte Moospelz' Gewicht sie schon auf den Boden. So sehr sich die kleine schwarze Katze wand und streckte, dieses Mal schaffte sie es nicht, ihren Gegner abzuwerfen. Sie jaulte auf, als sich scharfe Zähne um ihre Schulter schlossen. Rasender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper.  
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein Kampfschrei die Stille. Im nächsten Augenblick war das Gewicht von ihr verschwunden. Fauchen. Körper, die aufeinander schlugen. Nachtpfote blinzelte benommen in die Finsternis und drehte den Kopf, um zu erkennen, was vor sich ging.  
Zwei Katzen hatten sich die Krallen in den Pelz gegraben und fielen kreischend übereinander her. Vor dem blassen Mondlicht waren sie nur schwarze Silhouetten. Nachtpfote zauderte. Dann sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Moospelz mit eingezogenem Schwanz in den Wald floh.  
Nachtpfote stieß die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte, und rollte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf die Seite. Doch ihre Schulter protestierte, als sie sie belasten wollte.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir.“  
Als sie die Stimme erkannte, blickte Nachtpfote überrascht auf.  
Und da stand er; zerzaust, erschöpft, aber seine gelben Augen leuchteten vor Zuversicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer machte. Rauchfuß zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Ohren.  
„Du brauchst nicht so zufrieden zu schauen. Ich habe dir mein Versprechen gegeben und das werde ich einhalten. Und jetzt komm hoch.“

**RAUCHFUß, BORKENFELL, BUCHENPELZ UND BIRKENSCHWEIF**

„Komm.“  
Rauchfuß schob seine Schnauze unter Nachtpfotes Flanke und half ihr auf die Beine. Als sie ihr Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte, bewegte sie vorsichtig ihre verletzte Schulter und stellte fest, dass der Schmerz bereits nachgelassen hatte. „Danke.“ Sie blinzelte ihm freundlich zu.  
Rauchfuß warf einen Blick in das düstere Buschwerk. „Hier können wir nicht bleiben“, brummte er. „Folge mir.“ Erstaunlich flink wirbelte der alte Kater herum und verschwand in einem Farngeflecht. Eilig sprang Nachtpfote hinterher und tauchte in das Zweiggewirr.  
Rauchfuß' Schwanzspitze folgend, die in der Schwärze kaum zu erkennen war, befürchtete sie jede Sekunde, erneut von der Seite gerammt und zu Boden geworfen zu werden. All ihre Sinne geschärft, setzte sie lautlos eine Tatze vor die andere.  
Nach einer Weile tappte Rauchfuß langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Nachtpfote drückte sich an einem knorrigen Strauch vorbei an seine Seite. „Was ist los?“  
Rauchfuß deutete mit seiner Schnauze nach vorn. „Ihr könnt kommen. Wir sind allein.“  
Nachtpfote warf einen scharfen Blick ins Unterholz. Unbehagen kroch ihr unter das Fell.  
 _Wer ist da? War das eine Falle?  
_ Ein Brombeerstrauch zitterte, als drei Katzen mit schimmernden Pelzen in den Mondschein traten. Gelbe Augen blitzten Nachtpfote und Rauchfuß durch die Dunkelheit entgegen. Nachtpfote legte unsicher die Ohren an und wich zurück. Ihre Tatzen zuckten fluchtbereit. Rauchfuß schien allerdings nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Entschlossen trat er den Fremden gegenüber.  
„Rauchfuß?“, fragte eine der Gestalten mit dünner Stimme.  
„Mir geht es gut“, antwortete Rauchfuß und begrüßte sie Nase an Nase. Die vier Katzen drängten sich umeinander und schnurrten erleichtert.  
Nachtpfote hielt inne. Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr sie die Krallen ein und zwang sich, ihr Fell wieder anzulegen. Stattdessen betrachtete sie die Gestalten genauer.  
Wie es schien, handelte es sich um drei Kätzinnen. Sie meinte, die drei von der letzten Versammlung her zu kennen. Eine von ihnen besaß einen rostroten Pelz, über den dunkle Streifen wie Regentropfen liefen. Ihre Bernsteinaugen glühten freundlich im Zwielicht. Ihre Begleiterin war dunkelbraun getigert. Die letzte Katze, die sich unsicher an das Dickicht hielt, hatte graubraunes Fell.  
 _Das müsste Buchenpelz sein. Aber warum sind diese Katzen hier?  
_ Ein schrilles Maunzen ließ Nachtpfote zusammenfahren. Ihr Herz stockte kurz. Erstaunt richtete sie ihren Blick auf das Unterholz. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die fünf Katzenjunge, die sich ängstlich um Buchenpelz scharten. Sie sahen furchtbar erschöpft aus und vergruben ihre Nasen schutzsuchend in Buchenpelz' warmen Fell.  
 _Buchenpelz hat ihre Jungen bei sich!_ _Warum? Und wie hat sie es bloß geschafft, die Kleinen mit zur Versammlung zu bringen?  
_ „Nachtpfote“, riss Rauchfuß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der graue Kater hatte sich umgewandt und deutete mit einem Schwanzschnippen auf die Katze mit dem rostroten Haar. „Das ist Borkenfell.“ Anschließend blickte er zu der Braungetigerten hinüber. „Und das Birkenschweif.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf, bis er die graubraune Kätzin in den Schatten zwischen den Bäumen aus-machen konnte. „Das dort hinten ist Buchenpelz.“  
Buchenpelz erwiderte Nachtpfotes Blick misstrauisch. Sie schien abzuwägen, ob die Schülerin eine Gefahr für ihre Jungen werden könnte. Nachtpfote nickte ihr unsicher zu. Sie erwiderte den Gruß.  
Rauchfuß zuckte zufrieden mit den Ohren und verkündete: „Wir werden dich begleiten.“  
Nachtpfote löste ihren Blick von Buchenpelz' Jungen und starrte ihn an. „Wovon sprichst du?“  
Rauchfuß legte den Kopf schief und blickte sie an als wäre sie ein Junges, dem man erklären musste, wie man eine Pfote vor die andere setzt. „Wir teilen Zapfensterns Ansichten nicht und werden uns ihm auch nicht länger unterwerfen. Wir begleiten dich zum Fluss – zum BlattClan.“  
„Was?“ Nachtpfote schnappte nach Luft. „Du ... ihr wollt ... ?“  
„Ich werde nicht beim WurzelClan bleiben. Um keinen Preis!“, knurrte Birkenschweif.  
Borkenfell lehnte sich tröstend an ihre Gefährtin. „Ich auch nicht, Birkenschweif.“  
„Ja, aber ...“ Nachtpfote blickte von Rauchfuß zu Borkenfell und wieder zurück.  
„Wann gehen wir wieder nach Hause?“  
Nachtpfote und Rauchfuß wandten sich verwundert um. Eines der Jungen, eine kleine Kätzin, schaute mit großen Augen zu Buchenpelz hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Bruder schob sich an ihre Seite. „Wir haben Hunger. Wir wollen zurück!“  
Buchenpelz beugte sich zu ihren Jungen hinab und fuhr ihnen mit energischen Zungenstrichen über die Köpfe. „Wir werden nicht zurückgehen, meine Kleinen“, flüsterte sie. „Wir müssen uns jetzt ein neues Zuhause suchen.“  
Nachtpfote spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube.  
„Aber warum denn?“ Jetzt regten sich auch die anderen Jungen. „Wir wollen kein neues Zuhause!“, jammerte eine rostrote Kätzin mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Stirn.  
„Still“, sagte Buchenpelz. Ihr besorgter Blick heftete sich auf Rauchfuß. „Wir müssen weiter. Zapfenstern würde uns nicht gehen lassen.“  
Rauchfuß wandte sich an Nachtpfote. „Dürfen wir dich begleiten?“, fragte er erneut.  
Die schwarze Katze ließ ihren Blick unschlüssig zu Buchenpelz und den Jungen wandern. Ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte.  
 _Morgenstern wird sich bestimmt nicht darüber freuen,_ befürchtete sie. _Aber ich kann eine Mutter und ihre Jungen unmöglich ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Verzeih mir.  
_ Entschlossen richtete Nachtpfote sich auf. „Ich werde euch zum BlattClan bringen. Euch alle.“  
Rauchfuß erwiderte ihren Blick. Einen Augenblick lang sah Nachtpfote ihn wieder vor sich im schwarzen Wald, unweit von ihnen das Knurren der WurzelClan-Krieger. „Ich danke dir.“ Der alte Kater neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Dann lasst uns jetzt verschwinden“, schnaubte Birkenschweif. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, meine Pfoten von diesem torfigen Boden zu bekommen!“  
Sie tappte zu Buchenpelz herüber und hob eines der Jungen behutsam am Nackenfell hoch. Auch Borkenfell und Buchenpelz nahmen jeweils eines der Kleinen an sich.  
Bevor Rauchfuß einen kleinen Kater mit den Zähnen packte, wandte er sich erneut an Nachtpfote. „Kannst du uns helfen?“  
Eilig trat sie näher heran. Das letzte Junge, das Rostrote mit dem weißen Fleck, jammerte leise, weil seine Geschwister verschwunden waren. Nicht ohne Buchenpelz vorher einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, beugte sie sich vor und hob es vom Boden auf. Die Kleine war schwerer als sie erwartet hatte und zappelte aufgeregt mit den Pfoten. Nachtpfote hoffte, dass sie das Kätzchen sicher bis zum Fluss bringen konnte.  
„Alles klar?“, nuschelte Rauchfuß durch das Fellbündel. Buchenpelz, Birkenschweif, Borkenfell und Nachtpfote nickten zustimmend.  
„Also dann.“  
Der alte Kater übernahm die Führung durch das finstere Buschwerk. Nachtpfote hielt sich dicht an seinen Fersen, ihr folgten Birkenschweif, Buchenpelz, und Borkenfell bildete die Nachhut.  
Mittlerweile war das Jaulen der WurzelClan-Krieger verstummt, anscheinend waren die Katzen des BlattClans entkommen. Vereinzelt grummelte noch Donner über dem Wald, aber der Zorn des SternenClans schien endlich nachzulassen.  
Rauchfuß wich nicht eine Sekunde von seinem Weg. Er schien genau zu wissen, wohin er ging, und führte die Gruppe sicher durch die Dunkelheit. Ein Teil von Nachtpfote befürchtete noch immer, dass sich Moospelz' Krallen in ihren Rücken bohren würden oder dass gar Zapfenstern selbst sich ihnen in den Weg stellen könnte. Aber wie es sich verhielt, waren sie den Feinden nun endgültig entkommen.

Der Mond begann wieder über den Himmel zu wandern, während die fünf Katzen weiter durch den nächtlichen Wald huschten. Manchmal tauchten sie unter die tiefhängenden Zweige der Büsche oder sprangen über umgestürzte, junge Bäume. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Nachtpfote den warmen Milchgeruch des Jungen in der Nase und spürte sein weiches Fell im Maul. Das kleine Wesen hatte bald aufgehört zu zappeln und Nachtpfote hoffte, dass ihm nichts fehlte.  
Weil sie aus ihren Fehlern gelernt hatte, achtete sie strenger auf ihre Umgebung und verließ sich mehr auf ihr scharfes Gehör und die Nase als ihre Augen. Sie witterte die Grenze des BlattClan-Territoriums schon lange bevor die kleine Gruppe sie erreichte. Nachdem sie sie überquert hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie den Fluss in der Ferne sprudeln hörten. Rauchfuß folgte dem verräterischen Geräusch, bis er das Wasser sehen konnte, in dem sich verschwommen und verzerrt der Mond spiegelte. Wind rauschte durch die Blätter der Bäume, zupfte sie von den Ästen und trieb sie hinunter in den nassen Strom. Während des Weges beobachtete Nachtpfote, wie sie immer schneller über das Nass schaukelten und den Katzen folgten, als lieferten sie ihnen einen spielerischen Wettlauf.  
Nachdem sie dem Fluss eine Weile gefolgt waren, öffnete sich der schwarze Wald zu jener Lichtung, die Nachtpfote in den letzten Tagen so unfreiwillig vertraut geworden war. Sie atmete auf, als sie vor dem dämmrigen Himmel die Silhouetten ihrer Clangefährten entdeckte. Bestimmt waren sie alle den Klauen der Feinde entkommen. Es ging ihnen gut!  
Die Erleichterung hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Noch bevor sie ihre Freunde erreicht hatte, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas war ... anders.  
Rauchfuß wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Besorgt drehte er sich zu Nachtpfote um.  
Die junge Kätzin tappte an seine Seite und setzte vorsichtig das Junge, das sie getragen hatte, ins Gras. Einen Augenblick lang lag es still da und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Dann streckte es seine Nase in die Luft und nieste leise. Es war noch so winzig, hatte bestimmt erst vor Kurzem seine Augen zum ersten Mal geöffnet. Nachtpfote sah beruhigt, dass es gesund und munter war.  
Rauchfuß setzte das Geschwisterchen neben der rostroten Kätzin ab, kurz darauf traten Borkenfell und Birkenschweif hinzu. Als Letztes tauchte Buchenpelz aus der Nacht. Sie und Borkenfell nahmen ihre Jungen zu sich und drückten ihnen tröstend die Schnauzen ins Fell. Das Schnurren war unter dem Lärm, der auf die Lichtung brandete, kaum auszumachen.  
Nun, da Nachtpfote die Jungen in Sicherheit wägte, wurde ihr das heftige Miauen und Fauchen bewusst. Mit zuckenden Ohren richtete sie sich auf – und hielt erschrocken inne. Die Laute rührten von den Katzen des BlattClans her.  
Nachtpfotes Clangefährten hatten sich allesamt auf der finsteren Wiese versammelt. Viele von ihnen lagen im nassen Gras, hielten die Schnauze wie betäubt in den Regen gestreckt und schienen sich von der Welt um sie herum völlig gelöst zu haben. Andere staksten rastlos und mit peitschenden Schwänzen zwischen den anderen Katzen umher.  
Im Zentrum des Geschehens standen sich mehrere Krieger mit gesträubten Pelzen gegenüber. Nachtpfote hörte sie hitzig aufeinander einreden. Krallen wurden gezückt, Zähne blitzten auf, aber sie alle konnten das furchtbare Geräusch nicht übertönen, das wie ein schwerer Schleier über dem Wald ruhte und die Katzen erstickte.  
Es war dieses Wehklagen.  
Nachtpfote stürzte vor. Sie hatte ihre Clangefährten noch nicht erreicht, als ihr Messerzahn entgegenkam. Sobald er das Geräusch von Pfotenschritten gehört hatte, war er herumgewirbelt und starrte Nachtpfote an.  
„Nachtpfote! Dem SternenClan sei Dank, du bist unverletzt!“  
„Mir geht es gut.“  
Erleichtert beugte der Zweite Anführer sich zu ihr herab. „Jetzt sind wir alle hier“, sagte er. „Du warst die Letzte, die noch fehlte ...“  
In diesem Augenblick huschte sein Blick an Nachtpfote vorbei und richtete sich auf etwas hinter ihr. Erschrocken sah sie, wie seine Augen sich zu gelben Schlitzen verengten. Ein Grollen regte sich tief in seiner Brust. Wie der Blitz schoss Messerzahn um die kleine schwarze Katze herum und sandte ein bedrohliches Fauchen über die Lichtung. Nachtpfote beobachtete bestürzt, wie er sich vor den WurzelClan-Katzen aufbaute, die ein Stück hinter ihr stehen geblieben waren. Obwohl Messerzahn seine Fänge aggressiv gebleckt hatte, konnte Nachtpfote in seinen Augen sehen, dass er nicht erneut kämpfen wollte.  
„Bei meinen Krallen und den Schnurrhaaren! Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?!“, fuhr Messerzahn Rauchfuß an.  
Der alte Kater legte die Ohren an und schob sich schützend vor Buchenpelz und ihre Jungen. Sein Fell blieb glatt, er hatte die Klauen eingefahren. Nachtpfote bewunderte ihn für seinen Mut.  
 _Messerzahn ist nicht gut auf diese Katzen zu sprechen,_ dachte sie aufgewühlt. _Und das kann ihm auch niemand verübeln ... Aber Rauchfuß und diese Kätzinnen haben doch nichts Böses getan!  
_ Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Nachtpfote näher.  
„Wir kommen in Frieden“, sagte Rauchfuß jetzt mit fester Stimme. Dankbar nahm Nachtpfote zur Kenntnis, dass er sich um einen ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Tonfall bemühte.  
Messerzahn schnaubte nur und peitschte mit dem Schwanz. „Und was wollt ihr?“, fragte er schließlich abweisend.  
Rauchfuß zögerte und warf Nachtpfote einen Blick zu. Dann schien er neuen Mut zu fassen und wandte sich an den Zweiten Anführer des BlattClans: „Ich verstehe, dass du uns nicht mit offenen Pfoten empfängst. Wir sind nun einmal Katzen des WurzelClans, der euch aus eurem eigenen Territorium getrieben hat. Aber es teilen durchaus nicht all seine Krieger Zapfensterns Meinung. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Taten falsch sind. Es ist falsch, das Gesetz der Krieger zu brechen und dem SternenClan den Rücken zu kehren. Es ist das Gesetz der Krieger, das uns zu Kriegern macht und unsere Gemeinschaften zu Clans.“ Rauchfuß richtete sich auf und reckte seine Schnauze in die Luft. „Und deshalb bitten wir dich, uns bei euch aufzunehmen, denn zum WurzelClan werden wir auf keinen Fall zurückkehren.“  
Auf Rauchfuß' Worte schwieg Messerzahn eine ganze Weile. Nachtpfote zählte ängstlich ihre Herzschläge. Sechs, sieben … Dann zuckte Messerzahn verunsichert mit den Ohren. „Was für ein Trick ist das?“, knurrte er.  
Nachtpfote setzte schon zum Sprechen an, um Rauchfuß zu unterstützen, da tappte Borkenfell nach vorn. Ihr rostroter Pelz schimmerte sacht im Mondlicht. Regen lief in Strömen ihre Flanke hinab. „Wenn ihr uns nicht aufnehmen wollt, verstehe ich das. Aber bitte sorgt euch wenigstens um die Jungen. Sonst werden sie sterben!“ Aus ihrer Stimme sprach pure Verzweiflung. Mit einer Pfote schob sie ein braungetigertes Fellbündel zu Messerzahns Tatzen.  
Skeptisch blickte der Zweite Anführer auf das kleine Junge herab. Es bewegte sich kaum noch. Nachtpfote hoffte inbrünstig, dass es noch lebte.  
„Lass sie hierbleiben, Messerzahn.“  
Erst als sie Kieselschweifs Stimme hörte, bemerkte die Schülerin, dass mehrere Katzen des BlattClans dem Gespräch zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und Messerzahn folgten.   
Die graublaue Kriegerin blieb neben Nachtpfote stehen. „Siehst du nicht, dass diese Katzen einen Unterschlupf brauchen? Die Jungen müssen völlig durchnässt und halb erfroren sein.“ Kieselschweif schnippte energisch mit dem Schwanz, wobei sie ein paar Regentropfen durch die Luft schickte.  
Messerzahn drehte sich zu seiner Clangefährtin um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Nachtpfote. „Du hast sie hergebracht, nicht wahr?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung.  
Sie nickte beklommen.  
 _Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?  
_ Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Können wir ihnen trauen?“  
„Voll und ganz“, erwiderte sie. „Rauchfuß hat sich sogar gegen seine eigenen Clangefährten gestellt, um mir das Leben zu retten.“  
Messerzahn ließ seinen Blick überrascht von ihr zu Rauchfuß gleiten. Der graue Kater nickte Nachtpfote dankbar zu. Nachtpfote versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Daraufhin senkte Messerzahn seinen Kopf, als würde er nachdenken. Die Schülerin befürchtete schon, er könnte sich doch noch dazu entschließen, ihre Freunde davon zu jagen.  
„Na schön, ihr dürft bleiben. Vorerst.“  
Auf die Worte des Zweiten Anführers stieß Nachtpfote einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Es war, als würde ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern fallen.  
 _Rauchfuß und die anderen werden bleiben!  
_ Kieselschweif und Blattsprenkel traten wie auf ein stilles Kommando vor und begrüßten die Besucher freundlich. Gemeinsam trugen die Kätzinnen die fünf Junge über die Lichtung bis zum Waldrand, um ihnen einen Unterschlupf fernab des Regens zu suchen.  
Nur Rauchfuß blieb bei Messerzahn zurück. Die beiden Kater standen sich noch immer gegenüber. Nachtpfote beobachtete sie beunruhigt. Schließlich peitschte Rauchfuß mit dem Schweif und trat zurück. „Wir werden an eurer Seite kämpfen, wenn es nötig ist“, versprach der Älteste mit festem Blick. „Ich stelle mich nicht auf die Seite eines Verräters wie Zapfenstern.“  
Messerzahn schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch dann ließ er einfach seine Schultern erschöpft hängen und wandte sich ab. „Wir werden jede Hilfe gebrauchen können“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem.  
Erschrocken folgte Nachtpfote dem goldbraun getigerten Kater mit den Augen, während er durch das regennasse Gras zu seinem Clan lief. So niedergeschlagen hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Sein Kampfgeist von vorhin schien völlig ausgelöscht. Als er auf ihrer Höhe war, schnippte er mit seinem Schwanz in ihre Richtung, zum Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.  
Messerzahn führte Nachtpfote durch die Katzenmenge zum Waldrand. Tropfen prasselten auf den Boden und trieben sie vorwärts. Die kleine Kätzin ließ ihren Blick über die Gesichter der Krieger schweifen, die sie in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte. Hinter dem Wasserschleier wirkten sie wie die Masken von Toten. Nachtpfote lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihre Gefährten starrten ausdruckslos ins Leere, das Entsetzen hatte sich in ihre Gesichter gegraben. Ihre Augen sprachen von Leid. Bei jedem Blitz zuckten die Katzen angsterfüllt zusammen. Nachtpfote spürte, wie sich eine Kralle über ihr Herz legte. Sie war so erschüttert, dass sie beinahe mit Messerzahn zusammenstieß.  
Der Zweite Anführer des BlattClans war stehengeblieben und blickte auf etwas herab.  
Nachtpfotes Blick huschte über den Boden - und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Tatzenhieb. Sie verstand die verzweifelten Gesichter der anderen Krieger, sie verstand Messerzahns tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit.  
Ihr Herz stolperte, als sie die kleine Gestalt entdeckte, die inmitten ihrer Katzen auf das schwarze Gras gebettet war.  
Morgenstern. Sie rührte sich nicht.

**TRAUM**

Der Eulerich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen. In den frühen Morgenstunden machte er sich schließlich auf den Rückweg zur Baumhöhle.  
Während der kalten Dämmerung, wenn noch der erste Himmelsschleier die Ankunft der Sonne verkündete, lag immer etwas Geheimnisvolles in der Luft. Der Eulerich fühlte es in den Flügelspitzen und tief in seinem Innern. Energisch schlug er seine Schwingen und glitt durch die Stämme der Bäume. Auf einer Lichtung zog er hoch und glitt über die grauen Wipfel hinweg, bis seine Federn die niedrigsten Wolken streiften.  
Die Sonne lugte bereits über den Horizont. Ikarus kniff die Augen zusammen und flog schneller.  
 _Es ist schon spät. Viel zu spät,_ sorgte er sich. _Aber das lässt sich bei drei Jungeulen und zwei Katzenclans nicht ändern.  
_ So ungern er Sylph, Jib und Nova die ganze Nacht alleine ließ, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Irgendjemand musste für ihr Fressen sorgen, und da die Mutter der Jungeulen kurz nach dem Schlüpfen der Eier einem Nachtjäger zum Opfer gefallen war, lag die Verantwortung nun schwer in seinen Krallen. Und Beute war rar.  
Die Sonne kroch ein Stückchen höher und streckte ihre Finger aus, um den Morgentau auf den Waldwiesen zu trocknen. Ikarus erspähte bereits den Wipfel der heimatlichen Tanne. Ihre Nadeln zitterten im Wind.  
Der Eulerich spitzte seine Ohren. Da war ein Geräusch. Ein verräterisches Rascheln auf dem Waldboden. Ohne ein Zögern schoss Ikarus hinunter, drehte eine scharfe Kurve und schnappte sich die Maus aus dem Gras, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Sie war schon tot, als er seinen Schnabel in das weiche Fell stieß. Erleichtert musterte er das wohlgenährte Tier. Es war erst sein zweiter Fang diese Nacht. Satt würde er die Jungeulen zwar nicht machen, aber den schlimmsten Hunger sollte er stillen. Rasch hob er sie auf und flog weiter.  
Als Ikarus die Tanne erreichte, ertappte er Sylph, Jib und Nova, wie sie auf dem Ast vor der Höhle ihre Flügel probten. Als sie ihn entdeckten, hüpften sie vor Aufregung in die Luft und riefen nach ihm.  
Ikarus ließ sich neben ihnen auf die Rinde fallen. „Ihr solltet doch in der Höhle bleiben!“, tadelte er sie, sobald er die Maus abgelegt hatte. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten wütend.  
„Was ist schon dabei?“, fragte Sylph überrascht.  
Vatereule blickte die Drei der Reihe nach streng an. „Es ist hier draußen nicht sicher, solange ihr noch nicht richtig fliegen könnt. Ein Marder hätte euch holen können. Und habt ihr die Raubvögel vergessen, die in der Morgendämmerung auf Streifzug gehen?“ Ikarus breitete seine Schwingen aus und scheuchte die Jungeulen in die Baumhöhle. „Ihr hättet tot sein können!“  
Als Nova ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass ihr mich für übervorsichtig haltet ... Aber da draußen gibt es Gefahren, von denen ihr nicht die geringste Ahnung habt. Geht ins Nest, es ist spät. Ich habe eine Maus für euch.“  
Damit schlichen die Kleinen in ihr Nest. Ikarus seufzte erschöpft und schüttelte den Kopf.  
 _Das wird noch schwierig werden.  
_ Er nahm die tote Maus vom Ast und schlüpfte ebenfalls in die warme Höhle. Wortlos warf er den Jungeulen das Fressen zu und ließ sich im Moos nieder. Gedankenverloren nestelte er mit dem Schnabel durch seine Schwungfedern.  
Keiner von ihnen konnte mehr sehen, wie sich ein großer schwarzer Vogel aus einem nahe gelegenen Baum erhob, von dem aus er die Jungeulen beobachtet hatte, und mit einem bösartigen Schrei das Weite suchte.

Sie lag auf dem Boden, völlig durchnässt. Viel zu klein wirkte sie inmitten des raschelnden Grases. Das Fell klebte ihr am Körper, und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Entsetzt starrte Nachtpfote auf ihre Anführerin herab. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag auf der Zunge.  
„Sie hat eines ihrer Leben verloren.“ Messerzahn trat neben sie.  
Streifenschweif, die neben Morgenstern kauerte und ihre Schnauze in Morgensterns Fell presste, hob den Kopf. Als sie Rauchfuß entdeckte, der Messerzahn und Nachtpfote über die Lichtung gefolgt war, wurde ihr Blick hart. „Verschwinde von hier! Siehst du nicht, was dein Anführer getan hat?!“  
Rauchfuß zuckte zurück und Nachtpfote sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Da meldete sich Mottenfuß rechts von ihnen.   
„Rauchfuß und die anderen sind auf der Flucht vor Zapfensterns Zorn, genau wie wir. Ihr solltet sie nicht für diese schlimmen Geschehnisse verantwortlich machen.“  
Nachtpfote hörte ihn kaum.  
Morgenstern – immer stark, schlau und entschlossen – wirkte auf einmal so klein und verletzlich.  
 _Was ist, wenn sie nicht wieder aufwacht? Wenn es tatsächlich ihr letztes Leben war, verliert der Clan sie für immer.  
_ Nachtpfote wurde schlecht.  
Neun Leben hatte Morgenstern vom SternenClan erhalten, kurz nach ihrer Ernennung zur Anführerin. Wie viele Leben hatte sie bereits zum Wohl des BlattClans gegeben? Wie viele hatte sie geopfert, um ihn lange und gewissenhaft zu führen?  
Messerzahn tappte still zu Morgensterns Körper. „Sie wird aufwachen“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Sie muss.“  
In diesem Augenblick zuckten Morgensterns Tatzen und ihre Flanke bebte. Nachtpfote starrte sie an und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich ihre Augen öffneten.  
„Messerzahn. Ich habe ein weiteres Leben verloren,“ waren ihre ersten Worte, nachdem sie sich mühsam aufgerichtet hatte. Der Zweite Anführer war sofort an Morgensterns Seite und stützte sie. „Es ist gut. Wir sind alle entkommen“, sagte er beschwichtigend.  
Die goldgelbe Katze ließ ihren Blick rasch über die versammelten Krieger schweifen. Als die Mitglieder des BlattClans sahen, dass sie wieder auf ihren Pfoten stand, rappelten sie sich schnell auf und kamen erleichtert zu ihr. Hoffnungsvolles Gemurmel ging von einem zum anderen. In den toten Gesichtern, die Nachtpfote eben gesehen hatte, erwachte neues Leben.  
Morgenstern begrüßte ihre Katzen freundlich. Ihre tödlichen Wunden waren verheilt und sie stand schon wieder sicher auf den Beinen. Ihr Blick war so intensiv, dass Nachtpfote nicht glauben konnte, dass sie noch eben befürchtet hatte, diese Augen würden sich niemals wieder öffnen. Und in demselben Moment verengten sich die blauen Augen zu Schlitzen. Morgenstern hatte Rauchfuß erblickt. „Was hat er hier zu suchen?“  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der BlattClan-Katzen richtete sich auf den Ältesten des WurzelClans. Manche Blicke waren neugierig, andere finster.  
Rasch berichtete Messerzahn, was vorgefallen war. Morgensterns Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie Rauchfuß' Geschichte hörte. Nachtpfote nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass sie nicht feindselig schien. Als Messerzahn verstummte, legte sich Stille über die ganze Lichtung. Nachtpfote konnte die Erleichterung des Clans spüren, nun da sie wieder eine führende Pfote hatten.  
„Nun gut“, willigte die Anführerin schließlich ein. „Du und deine Begleiterinnen dürft bleiben.“ Sie spitzte die Ohren und sah sich unter den Anwesenden um. „Fleckenfell, Blütenwind. Seht zu, dass ihr im Wald trockenes Moos findet und bringt es her. Wir müssen Buchenpelz' und Borkenfells Junge wärmen.“  
Fleckenfell und Blütenwind sprangen auf und tauchten in das raschelnde Gras. Kurz darauf verschwanden ihre Schritte unter dem Rauschen der Regentropfen.  
Anschließend schickte Morgenstern zwei Krieger zu der provisorischen Kinderstube, ein halbwegs trockener Platz zwischen zwei Brombeersträuchern, wo Tupfenfell und Schwarzgesicht den Kätzinnen des WurzelClans und ihren Jungen Platz gemacht hatten. Schwarzgesicht und Borkenfell schienen schon jetzt Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben.  
Die Krieger, Wolkenschweif und Dunkelpelz, sahen nach dem Rechten und brachten den Besuchern Frischbeute. Dunkelpelz blickte allerdings recht finster drein.  
 _Anscheinend mag er unsere Gäste nicht sonderlich,_ dachte Nachtpfote. _Aber sie werden auch nicht für immer bleiben. Genau wie wir._

In der nächsten Nacht schlief Nachtpfote schlecht. Als sie schließlich einnickte, fiel sie in einen seltsamen Traum.  
Sie stand mitten in einem Feld von wogendem Gras. Halme piksten unter ihren Pfoten und streiften ihr um die Beine. Aufmerksam tappte sie durch den wärmenden Sonnenflecken voran. Einige Katzenlängen entfernt stürzte der Boden in einer tiefen Felsklippe in ein Tal hinab. Am Rande des Abgrunds erhob sich abweisend eine knochige Kiefer.  
Nachtpfote zuckte zusammen, als ihre Pfoten den kalten Stein berührten. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch wagte sie sich auf die Klippe hinauf. Als sie den Abgrund erreicht hatte, starrte sie ehrfürchtig hinunter. Tief drunten im Tal bahnte sich ein Fluss sprudelnd den Weg durch das Gras. Im Sonnenschein wirkte er wie eine schillernde Schlange.  
 _Wo bin ich hier? Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?  
_ Nachtpfote zog sich ein Stück von der Klippe zurück. Auf einmal strich ihr ein angenehmer Duft um die Nase. Das Gras hinter ihr raschelte. Nachtpfote fuhr herum und erschrak. Neben ihr stand eine fremde Katze.  
Es war eine Kätzin, klein und schlank, mit drahtigem kastanienbraunem Fell. Ihre Augen waren so blau wie der Himmel, in den sie starrte. Nachtpfote legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Sie war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Wer war sie? Die Schülerin betrachtete sie näher. Etwas an ihr kam ihr bekannt vor, nein, _vertraut_.  
In diesem Moment wandte die braune Katze den Kopf und blickte Nachtpfote an. Diese schnappte nach Luft. Erinnerungen zuckten durch ihren Kopf. Da war etwas, ganz tief in ihrem Innern vergraben. Plötzlich hatte sie es gepackt.  
„Wolke?“, flüsterte sie.  
Die braune Katze antwortete nicht. Sie drehte sich wieder weg und starrte zum Himmel hinauf, als behielte sie dort etwas Interessantes im Blick. Nachtpfote sah sie aus großen Augen an.  
„Wolke!“, rief sie.  
Endlich sah Wolke sie wieder an. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten freundlich, aber die Worte waren kühl, als sie sagte: „Nacht wird die Tage retten ...“  
Nachtpfote schaute entsetzt zu der braunen Kätzin hinauf. Das Feld um sie herum verschwand unter einem dicken, schwarzen Schleier. „Was meinst du damit?“, brachte sie heraus.  
Doch bevor Wolke ihr antworten konnte, griff der Schleier nach ihrem braunen Pelz und umhüllte ihn. Das Letzte, was Nachtpfote sah, waren die dunkelblauen Kreise ihrer Augen, dann versank alles in bodenlose Dunkelheit.  
Nachtpfote schlug mit einem Ruck die Augen auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie wusste, wo sie war. Offenbar lag sie am Rande der Lichtung bei ihrem Clan. Ein Haselstrauch wölbte sich schützend über ihrem Kopf und Gras kitzelte an ihren Pfoten. Das Rauschen des Flusses war unter dem leisen Schnarchen der anderen Katzen kaum zu hören.   
Als die Eindrücke des Traums nach und nach verblassten, beruhigte sich auch ihr Herzschlag wieder. Nachtpfote atmete tief durch und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
 _Was ist das für eine seltsame Prophezeiung gewesen?,_ fragte sie sich. _Was sollte sie bedeuten?  
_ Nachtpfote ließ den Blick in der Finsternis über die Körper ihrer schlafenden Clangefährten gleiten.  
 _Heiler bekommen Träume und Zeichen vom SternenClan. Jedenfalls hat Wasserfell das gesagt, an meinem ersten Tag als Schülerin … War das ein Zeichen? Aber ich bin kein Heiler.  
_ Sie seufzte.  
 _Nein, ich bin kein Heiler. Also warum hatte ich diesen Traum und nicht Dreckpelz? Was wollte Wolke mir mitteilen?_

**NACHTPFOTE HILFT DRECKPELZ**

„Das Junge ist da! Es ist ein Kater!“  
Der Schrei schallte über die Lichtung und ließ Nachtpfote aus ihren Tagträumen aufschrecken. Blinzelnd hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um.  
Es waren schon mehrere Tage vergangen, seit sie von Wolke geträumt hatte, doch ihre Gedanken drehten sich ständig darum. Deshalb dauerte es wohl, bis die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihr durchdrang.  
 _Das Junge?  
_ Plötzlich war Nachtpfote hellwach. Das konnte nur heißen, dass Tintenherz ihren Nachwuchs bekommen hatte! Als sie der graublauen Katze zuletzt begegnet war, hatte ihr Bauch fast auf dem Boden geschleift.   
Tatsächlich hatten sich am Waldrand mehrere Katzen um die dichten Brombeersträucher versammelt, die den Königinnen und Jungen Schutz boten. Der Wind trug Komplimente und Glückwünsche zu ihr herüber. Nachtpfote wurde von einer Hochstimmung erfasst, die ihre finsteren Gedanken vorübergehend vertrieb. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf die Tatzen, schüttelte den Morgentau aus ihrem Pelz und trabte durch das Gras Richtung Kinderstube. Dabei entdeckte sie Rauchfuß, der sich abseits des Clans niedergelassen hatte und gerade seine Pfoten putzte.  
„Rauchfuß!“, rief Nachtpfote ihm zu und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Halme, bis sie den alten Kater erreichte.  
Rauchfuß hielt in seiner Wäsche inne, warf ihr einen Blick zu und schnaubte. „Was ist los? Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe?“  
Nachtpfote blinzelte überrascht. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, sah sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen und verstand, dass er ihr nicht böse war. Nachtpfote verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Du hattest die ganze Nacht deine Ruhe“, konterte sie.  
Er brummte nur. „Das würde ich nicht behaupten. Die Tannennadeln waren schlimmer als Fuchskrallen.“  
Nachtpfote schnurrte belustigt. „WurzelClan-Katzen sind vielleicht empfindlich.“  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht“, wehrte Rauchfuß ab. Prüfend betrachtete er seine Pfoten. „Wir kommen nur besser mit einem greifbaren Gegner zurecht.“  
Nachtpfote spitzte die Ohren. Da kamen wieder Rufe vom Waldrand her. Sie drehte sich neugierig um. „Was für eine schöne Neuigkeit“, sagte die schwarze Kätzin.  
Rauchfuß folgte ihrem Blick. „Ich hörte, es gibt Junge?“  
„Ich glaube, es ist nur eines. Von Tintenherz“, bekräftigte Nachtpfote. Vor Aufregung sträubte sich ihr Fell.  
„Herzliches Beileid“, murmelte Rauchfuß und widmete sich wieder seiner Pfotenwäsche. „Kater oder Kätzin?“, nuschelte er durch ein Maulvoll Fell.  
„Kater“, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, was sie vorhin mitbekommen hatte. „Ich werde ihn mir ansehen. Kommst du mit?“  
Rauchfuß schaute nochmals zum Waldrand hinüber. „Besser nicht“, sagte er. „Es sind doch einige Katzen nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen.“  
„Ach was“, widersprach sie, musste ihm aber insgeheim zustimmen. Sie hatte Dunkelpelz' feindselige Blicke nicht vergessen und sie war sich seit der Ankunft der WurzelClan-Katzen einer ständigen Spannung in ihren Reihen bewusst. Also machte Nachtpfote sich kurz darauf alleine auf den Weg in Richtung der Katzenmenge, um einen Blick auf das Neugeborene zu werfen. Als sie den Waldrand erreichte, suchte sie sich einen Weg durch die Anwesenden, bis sie den Anlass zur Freude entdeckte.  
Tintenherz lag in einem Nest aus Moos zwischen den Brombeersträuchern und ihr Junges hatte sich eng an ihren Bauch geschmiegt. Während Nachtpfote es betrachtete, öffnete sich sein rosa Mäulchen zu einem langen Gähnen. Seine Zähne waren winzig. Zuneigung durchströmte sie von den Ohren bis zu den Zehen. „Wie heißt dein Junges denn?“, wollte sie von Tintenherz wissen.  
Die graublaue Katze schaute zu Nachtpfote hoch und miaute stolz: „Das ist Bernsteinjunges.“  
Nachtpfote betrachtete den kleinen Kater erneut. „Der Name passt perfekt“, schnurrte sie. Tatsächlich wirkte Bernsteinjunges wie ein kleiner Bernstein mit Pfoten, Augen und einem zuckenden Näschen.  
 _Ich war auch einmal so klein,_ dachte sie versonnen. _So klein und schutzlos._ Ihr Pelz kribbelte unheilvoll. _Wir müssen ihn beschützen, hier draußen, ohne unser Lager. Zapfenstern darf ihn nicht finden._ Entschlossen kniff sie die Augen zusammen. _Keine Sorge, Bernsteinjunges, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert._

Lustlos kaute Nachtpfote auf einem Spatzen herum. Wenn die Sonne so beharrlich am Himmel stand, wollte die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen.   
Schon früh am Morgen hatte sie sich mit Wolkenschweif, Streifenfell und Blütenwind auf die Jagd begeben. Ewigkeiten zeigte sich kein einziges Beutetier. Dann hatte Wolkenschweif durch Zufall ein Mäusenest ausgehoben und der Patrouille war es gelungen, vier magere Mäuse zu fangen. Davon wurden keine drei Katzen satt. Fernab von ihrem Territorium waren die Katzen hungriger denn je.  
Nachtpfote starrte auf ihren Spatzen hinab. Obwohl ihr Magen grummelte, brachte sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Das Glücksgefühl vom Vortag war spätestens bei der morgendlichen Jagd verraucht. Der Vorfall von eben kam erschwerend hinzu.  
Morgenstern hatte eine Versammlung einberufen. Sie informierte ihre Katzen über den Zustand des BlattClans und den Fortschritt, den Dreckpelz bei der Heilung der Wunden gemacht hatte. Sie ging kurz auf Bernsteinjunges ein und die Hoffnung, die ein neues Leben in den Katzen weckte, anschließend mahnte sie, weiterhin Frieden mit den Gästen des WurzelClans zu wahren. Sie hatte gerade die Wacheinteilung mit den Kriegern besprochen, sodass sich zu keiner Zeit jemand unbemerkt der Lichtung nähern konnte, als Dunkelpelz sich erhob und sich vor ihr aufbaute.  
Nachtpfote hatte noch seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr.  
„Warum tun wir uns das an?“  
Die Augen aller Katzen waren verwirrt auf ihn gerichtet. Morgenstern zuckte verärgert mit dem Schwanz. „Sprich.“  
Dunkelpelz reckte kühn sein Kinn vor. „Wir verstecken uns hier. Außerhalb unseres Territoriums. Wir fliehen vor dem WurzelClan wie Beute. Zweimal haben wir unser Glück aufs Spiel gesetzt. Du hast eines deiner Leben verloren“, wandte er sich an Morgenstern.  
Die goldgelbe Katze kniff warnend ihre blauen Augen zusammen. „Was willst du? Willst du kämpfen?“  
Dunkelpelz senkte ergeben seinen Kopf. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns Zapfenstern anschließen.“  
Es war so leise, dass Nachtpfote auf der anderen Flussseite eine Maus hören konnte, die sich durch das Laub wühlte. Ihr Herzschlag war lauter als das Rauschen des Flusses. Dann stürzte Messerzahn vor. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“  
Seine Stimme wurde von den Rufen verschluckt, die sich ringsum erhoben. Nachtpfote erstarrte entsetzt, als die Katzen aufsprangen und energisch protestierten. Allerdings blieben auch einige von ihnen still. Zweifel standen ihnen in die Gesichter geschrieben.  
 _Sie sind doch nicht Dunkelpelz' Meinung, oder?_ Sie zitterte. _Ich will mich Zapfenstern nicht anschließen!  
_ Morgensterns scharfes Knurren beendigte die Diskussion. Alle Köpfe wirbelten zu ihr herum. Die Anführerin des BlattClans ließ ihren Blick missbilligend über die Anwesenden schweifen. Schließlich musterte sie Dunkelpelz. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken“, sagte sie ruhig. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du nur das Beste für deinen Clan willst. Sich gegen einen stärkeren Feind zu richten, erfordert Mut – und kann uns alle das Leben kosten.“ Sie straffte ihre Schultern. „Zapfensterns Plan ist auch nicht zu verurteilen. Ein Bündnis zwischen den Clans würde die Feindschaft, die hundert Blattwechsel zwischen ihnen herrschte, endlich beenden ...“   
Die Spannung auf der Lichtung war beinahe greifbar. Atemlos warteten die Krieger, wie sich ihre Anführerin entscheiden würde.   
Morgenstern legte ihre Ohren an. Die Worte waren an den ganzen Clan gerichtet. „Aber wir müssen uns selbst eingestehen, dass sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Viel zu lange haben wir getrennt gelebt. Würden wir uns in dem dunklen Kiefernwald zurechtfinden, den der WurzelClan sein Eigen nennt? Wären sie in unserem lichten Wald zur Jagd fähig? Ganz zu schweigen von der Beute. Spätestens nach einem Mond wäre nicht mehr genug zu Fressen übrig, um einen Ältesten zu ernähren. Wenn solch eine große Gruppe in einem Territorium jagt, wird der Wald auf Kurz oder Lang sterben.“  
Morgenstern richtete ihren brennenden Blick auf die Menge. „Von seinem Plan einmal abgesehen, gefallen mir seine Mittel nicht. Und vergesst niemals ... Das alles ist nichts als Zapfensterns Vorwand, um seine Macht auszuweiten. Das Einzige, was er wirklich will, ist, uns vor ihm im Staub kriechen zu sehen.“  
Sie wandte sich an Dunkelpelz. „Wie gut, denkst du, wird es uns unter seinen Pfoten ergehen?“  
Dunkelpelz kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, schwieg aber. Morgenstern schickte ihn mit einem Schwanzschnippen davon und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Clan.  
„Der SternenClan hat uns vor hundert Blattwechseln in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Es wird Gründe gegeben haben“, miaute sie zuversichtlich. „Vertrauen in den SternenClan ist das Einzige, was wir jetzt noch haben.“  
Nachtpfote schauderte vor Erleichterung. Unendliche Dankbarkeit für Morgenstern kribbelte ihr unter dem Pelz.  
 _Nein. Wir haben auch dich. Wir haben_ uns _._

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Nachtpfote eine Bewegung wahr. Wolkes Prophezeiung verschwamm hinter ihren Lidern, als sie den Kopf drehte und Dreckpelz über die Lichtung tappen sah. Es schien, als hätte er viel zu tun. Aus seinem Maul baumelten einige verdorrte Pflanzenstängel. Nachtpfote konnte sehen, wie erschöpft er war. Der Kater musste schon seit mehreren Tagen durchgearbeitet haben. Sie hatte ihn kaum einmal schlafen sehen … Sie stutzte. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf die Pfoten und trabte zu Morgenstern und Messerzahn hinüber, die am Flussufer saßen und miteinander redeten.   
Die Schülerin wartete geduldig, bis Morgenstern sich ihr zuwandte. „Was gibt es, Nachtpfote?“  
Nachtpfote zögerte. „Ich hatte da so eine Idee“, merkte sie an.  
Morgenstern nickte aufmunternd.  
„Ich möchte gerne Dreckpelz helfen“, erklärte Nachtpfote. „Ich könnte Kräuter für ihn suchen oder sortieren. Er kann ein paar helfende Tatzen bestimmt gebrauchen. Ich habe gesehen, wie viel Arbeit er hat.“  
 _Dreckpelz ist so wichtig für unseren Clan. Er darf sich nicht verausgaben. Und wenn alle Wunden geheilt und unsere Krallen wieder scharf sind ...,_ dachte Nachtpfote im Stillen.  
Morgenstern lächelte verschmitzt. Sie schien die Gedanken der schwarzen Katze gelesen zu haben. Vermutlich sehnte sie sich ebenso sehr nach ihrem alten Jagdgrund und dem BlattClan-Lager.  
„Meinetwegen“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Danke.“   
Nachtpfote senkte den Kopf und schoss über die Lichtung davon. Als sie Dreckpelz eingeholt hatte, kam sie rutschend vor ihm zum Stehen.   
„Dreckpelz! Morgenstern hat angeordnet, dass ich dir bei deinen Heilerpflichten helfe!“, verkündete sie. Die Aussicht auf eine neue Arbeit besserte ihre Laune.   
Der Kater blickte sie überrascht an und ließ die verdorrten Pflanzenstängel auf den Boden fallen. „Tatsächlich?“  
„Ja ... Also was kann ich für dich tun?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Dreckpelz zögerte einen Augenblick. Sein Ohr zuckte, während er überlegte. Dann runzelte der Heiler die Stirn. „Mein Vorrat an Mohnsamen ist seit dem letzten Kampf erschöpft. Du könntest im Wald nach welchen suchen.“  
Er erklärte der Schülerin kurz, wie sie aussahen und wo sie zu finden waren, dann drehte er sich um und tappte in seinen Bau, um Kräuter für verwundete Katzen zu holen. Nachtpfote machte sich gleich auf den Weg, um ihm die Mohnsamen so schnell wie möglich zu besorgen.  
Als sie jedoch ins Unterholz tauchte, stieß sie beinahe mit Tannenpfote zusammen, der ein Eichhörnchen von der Jagd mit sich brachte. „Entschuldigung“, brachte sie hervor und machte schnell einen Schritt zurück.  
„Wohin geht's denn so eilig?“, nuschelte der grüngraue Kater, bevor sie sich verlegen ins Dickicht schlagen konnte.  
Unbehaglich scharrte sie mit den Tatzen durch das Gras. „Ich werde Mohnsamen für Dreckpelz suchen. Er braucht ein bisschen Hilfe.“  
Tannenpfotes Augen leuchteten begeistert auf. „Warte! Ich komme mit! Ich bringe nur noch schnell das Eichhörnchen weg.“ Dann war er im Gebüsch verschwunden.  
Verdutzt sah Nachtpfote sich um. Ihr Herz begann auf einmal, wie verrückt zu schlagen.  
 _Tannenpfote will mich begleiten!,_ dachte sie aufgeregt. Ihre Pfoten kribbelten ungeduldig.  
Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war er für sie da gewesen. Er war nur wenige Tage vor ihr zur Welt gekommen. Nachdem seine Mutter Lilienfell gestorben war, weil sie ein vergiftetes Kaninchen gegessen hatte, hatte Nachtpfote an seiner Seite um sie getrauert. Lilienfell war Morgensterns Schwester und eine liebevolle, tapfere Kriegerin gewesen. Seitdem waren sie und Tannenpfote enge Freunde. Zu niemandem im Clan fühlte Nachtpfote sich so hingezogen.  
Plötzlich raschelte das Gebüsch und Tannenpfote schlüpfte an ihre Seite. „Es kann losgehen.“  
Nachtpfote grinste. „Wer als Erstes Mohnsamen findet!“  
Gemeinsam stürzten sich die jungen Katzen in den Wald und ließen die Lichtung in den Schatten zurück. Nachtpfote hörte Tannenpfotes Schritte hinter sich und rannte schneller. Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick über die Büsche schweifen, um die roten Blüten des Mohns zu erspähen, konnte aber keine entdecken. An einer alten Kastanie trennte sich Tannenpfote von ihr und folgte dem Fluss. Die Kätzin blieb im Dickicht, teilte Büsche mit den Pfoten und kletterte auf einen Fels, weil sie sich erhoffte, von dort oben Mohn zu erspähen. Doch Tannenpfote kam ihr zuvor.  
„Ich hab Mohnsamen gefunden, ganz viele! Komm rüber!“, hörte sie seinen Ruf.  
Nachtpfote vergeudete keine Zeit, sondern folgte der Stimme, bis sie Tannenpfote am Flussufer fand. Er schaute auf mehrere rote Blütenkelche herab, die auf dünnen Stängeln thronten.  
„Super“, sagte sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Das wird Dreckpelz bestimmt freuen.“  
Tannenpfote warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. „Ich habe gewonnen“, sagte er. „Was bekomme ich jetzt?“  
Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen. „Einen freundlichen Schlag auf die Nase!“, knurrte sie und ließ ihre Tatze durch die Luft sausen.  
Tannenpfote wich ihr lachend aus. „Wie wäre es mit einem großen Stück Frischbeute?“  
„Du wirst noch dick, wenn du nicht aufpasst!“  
Tannenpfote schnurrte. „Eine schöne Vorstellung.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Die Frage ist nur, wie wir die Samen transportieren“, überlegte er.  
Nachtpfote blickte auf den Mohn hinab. Dann packte sie kurzerpfote einen der Stängel mit den Zähnen und zerrte daran. Mit einem Ruck brach er entzwei und sie hatte die Pflanze im Maul.  
„Ganz einfach“, sagte sie, nachdem sie die Last abgelegt hatte. „Wir bringen den Mohn zu Dreckpelz, und die Samen kann er sich selbst aus den Blüten zupfen.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
Die beiden jungen Katzen nahmen so viel Mohnstängel ins Maul, dass sie nicht mehr reden konnten. Nachtpfote bedeutete Tannenpfote mit einem Ohrenzucken, voran zu gehen und folgte ihm dann auf dem Weg zurück zur Lichtung.  
 _Das wird den Vorrat des Heilers bestimmt auffüllen!_

„Gute Arbeit. Das dürfte für mehrere Monde reichen.“  
Dreckpelz besah sich zufrieden den Haufen Mohnblüten, den die beiden Schüler gesammelt hatten. Mit seinen Tatzen untersuchte er die roten Blütenblätter.  
„Gute Idee von dir, Nachtpfote, dir Tannenpfote mitzunehmen.“  
Nachtpfote und Tannenpfote tauschten einen stolzen Blick aus.  
„Aber“, fuhr der Heiler fort, „ich hätte noch eine Aufgabe für euch. Meine Vorräte an Spinnweben und Beinwellknollen neigen zur Leere, seit ich nach dem letzten Kampf die Wunden versorgt habe.“  
Nachtpfote schnippte bereitwillig mit dem Schwanz. „Wir können noch einmal in den Wald gehen.“  
Tannenpfote begleitete sie auch diesmal von der Lichtung. „Am besten suche ich diese komische Knolle und du die Spinnweben!“, ordnete der grüngraue Kater im Wald an.  
„Einverstanden“, antwortete Nachtpfote und lief durch das Gestrüpp davon.  
Dreckpelz hatte ihnen erklärt, wie Beinwell aussah und wie die Knollen zu finden waren, also sollte Tannenpfote keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Derweil suchte Nachtpfote die Büsche nach Spinnweben ab. Sie traf Tannenpfote auf einer kleinen Lichtung mitten ihm Wald wieder. Die Sonne hatte bereits ein großes Stück Weg hinter sich gebracht.  
Der grüngraue Kater hatte leider nur wenig Beinwell gefunden, aber dafür hatte Nachtpfote eine Menge Spinnenfäden zusammengetragen. Sie hatte sich die Fäden wie einen Verband um ihre linke Vorderpfote gewickelt, um sie besser transportieren zu können.  
„Mein Maul klebt schon von dem ganzen Zeug!“, beklagte sie sich.  
Tannenpfote lachte und ließ dabei alle Beinwellknollen auf den Boden fallen. „Und diese komischen Knollen schmecken nach Krähenfraß!“, erwiderte er und rümpfte seine Nase.  
Jetzt lachte Nachtpfote ebenfalls.  
„Na warte!“  
Tannenpfote patschte ihr mit der Pfote auf die Schnauze und sie verstummte. Der eklige Geruch des Beinwells stieg ihr in die Nase. „Ist das widerlich!“, rief sie und schmierte ihm die Spinnweben ins Gesicht.  
Tannenpfote prustete.  
In diesem Augenblick knackte es im Gebüsch.  
Die beiden Schüler verstummten schlagartig. Nachtpfote drehte sich um und warf einen Blick in das Unterholz.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte Tannenpfote unsicher.  
Keine Antwort.  
 _Ein Vogel?,_ schoss es Nachtpfote durch den Kopf.  
Da raschelte es erneut und eine Stimme höhnte: „Sieh dir das an. Zwei Schüler, die mit Pflanzen spielen!“ Es klang nicht wie ein Vogel.  
Nachtpfote unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Sie warf Tannenpfote einen ängstlichen Blick zu, aber ihr Freund hatte nur Augen für das Gestrüpp, aus dem die schreckliche Stimme gekommen war.  
Nachtpfote schluckte.  
 _Wer immer das auch ist, er ist kein Freund._

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
